


Curse

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [75]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Fantasy AU, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hux, Unwanted Pregnancy, Vomit Mention, alpha kylo, brief masquerade ball, curses and magic, dark mage Kylo, mpreg Hux, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: While fighting with a mage from another kingdom, Ren accidentally gets cursed by her: either find an omega to take the curse away, or go into a rut at midnight that won't end. Hux, of course, is the perfect choice, even if he's completely unaware of what's going on.





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this Another Fic  
> Another abo and rapid pregnancy fic for my friends on Discord  
> This one is funny to me because I had a list of ideas and so for the longest time this was titled '1st idea from ideas x4'

**Curse**

Ren roared, knocking over all the items on the healer's counter with a swipe of his arm. Snoke watched disapprovingly, but didn't scold him. He turned his gaze to the healer. "There must be a way to get rid of the curse."

"I'm sorry, sir. It would have to be reversed by the caster herself. And if what you said is true about her not even intending to cast this spell, then she won't know how to. Lord Ren must pass on the curse to an omega the curse chooses."

"I don't want a child!"

"Then you'll enter a rut at midnight that won't end until you breed that specific person or die from exhaustion."

Ren snarled. Snoke thought for a few moments. "We'll have to find an omega to suit you, then, my apprentice. I'll have the mother raise it for you. As your child, it will have the same magic potential as you and will make a worthy heir to your name when it is grown. You won't be obligated to take care of it yourself."

The Knight wasn't happy about his situation, but agreed anyways. "Yes, Master."

"Now, let's gather the omegas of the kingdom and set you loose. I'm thinking a ball will do well."

-

Ren was surprised at how many people showed up in such short notice, and after hearing about what the ball was for. Snoke hadn't hid the reason, so all these people were willing to have his child. He wished he could just go up to the first person that seemed eager, but the curse was making him turn down everyone. He had no idea who was 'suitable' to be his child's mother, and was getting more and more desperate as the clock ticked ever closer to midnight.

The ball had taken some hours to set up, and even more for everyone to arrive. As he walked around, he felt himself losing hope. He felt feverish and his fingers twitched. Every sensation seemed to be amplified, so he kept fidgeting, uncomfortable. Snoke watched him from his throne. After a while, the king gestured for him to come over. Ren obeyed, stopping at his side. 

"Why haven't you chosen anyone, my boy? These people are all of good status, and want to help you."

"I don't know, Master. Whenever I go near someone I suddenly have the urge to leave. The curse must mean an omega I've come into contact with- I've attended all your gatherings, is there anyone who hasn't come? I wouldn't be able to tell, everyone's always in a mask..." Snoke threw almost exclusively masquerade balls, he himself not wanting to show his own face. After many magic incidents over the years, he'd grown horribly deformed.

"Hmm. Excuse me for a moment. I think I have an idea."

"Of course, Master." Snoke stood up and left the ball room. As he watched, Snoke used magic to transform himself into a simple servant before the door closed behind him.

Ren slumped against the throne, sighing. He felt rather terrible already, and didn't like it at all. He'd never had a rut before, always taking potions to subdue that one part of being an alpha he didn't like. The potions were annoying, and he'd never wanted to be a beta more than he did right now. If he was one, the spell would have been null on him. Betas didn't have heats nor ruts.

-

The palace smelled positively omega, and Hux both hated it and was glad for it. He'd run out of his scent nulling potion, so the smell masked his own scent. On the other hand, he hated the reminder of what he was. It wasn't a secret that he was an omega, he just avoided anything to do with it; masking his scent, taking suppressants to limit his heats to only being an uncomfortable warmth for a few days with a slightly increased libido, and scowling at alphas.

Snoke was having some grand gathering, and Hux hadn't yet heard why. He guessed the old king wanted an heir and needed Ren to reproduce with someone, or maybe he just wanted to marry his apprentice off to try and reign him in. He pitied the poor creature who got stuck with either fate.

He personally disliked Ren, and found him horribly bothersome. He hadn't been told to attend the ball, so he wasn't going to. He had plenty of work to do, and was on his way to speak to Captain Phasma about how the troops' training exercises had gone that day. After that, he would look over some reports, give some attention to his cat, then bathe and go to bed.

"Excuse me, General?" Hux turned around to see a servant jogging up to him. They had a cheap mask hanging around their neck on some string. They vaguely resembled his assistant Mitaka, but looked five years too young. A newbie, then.

"What is it?" 

"Why aren't you attending the ball?"

"I was not told I needed to attend."

"Oh! But the ball is for all the omegas in the kingdom. It's also strange that both King Snoke and Lord Ren are there, but you are not. Aren't you the third in command?"

He didn't like being called just third in command. He and Ren were supposed to be equals. "I suppose I'll make an appearance for a brief period. Are masks mandatory?"

"Yes, General."

"I'll go fetch mine and tend to my cat. I should be there in a few minutes."

"Good! I'll go tell the King you're on your way. He'll be pleased you agreed before I told you that he asked for you to attend himself."

"A test, I see. Well, don't keep the King waiting."

"Yes, sir!"

-

Snoke came back and returned to his throne. Ren stared at him, curiosity burning inside of him. The king looked pleased. After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "I do believe that I've solved your issue."

"Really?"

"Yes. I convinced an omega to come that I am sure you will enjoy. He's very suitable, someone I would choose for you even without this curse."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Now, my apprentice, when he arrives, I want you to wait five minutes before approaching him, or else he'll get suspicious. Then you are to do nothing but kiss him. That is how the curse transfers. I'll have the guards take him to your rooms, and once the rest of the guests have left, you'll be permitted to check on him."

-

Hux fetched his mask and made sure Millicent had food and water, giving her a brief scratch behind the ears before leaving. He entered the ball and looked around. Snoke was in his throne, and Ren stood next to him.

He decided he'd mingle and make his way over to the food table. He hadn't eaten dinner and could go for a drink. It took him a few minutes, but eventually he made it over there. To his disappointment, the drink being served was nonalcoholic. He sighed.

As he went to pour himself a cup, Ren approached. He glared at him. "What do you-" Ren suddenly pulled him into a kiss. He tried to push him away, but wasn't strong enough. A feeling of warmth pooled inside of him, unwanted and strange. It didn't feel like his heat, rather, was something deep and uncomfortable.

Ren let him go, and Hux shoved him. " _What is wrong with you?!_ "

Two guards came up and grabbed his arms, dragging him away. He squashed down his initial feeling of panic and went along with them. He looked over at Snoke, and the king had an expression of glee, his usual mask replaced with one that just framed his eyes. It was frightening, and Hux felt like something horrible was going to happen to him.

As soon as they were out of the ball, Hux struggled. "Release me at once and explain! Where are you taking me?!"

The two didn't answer, sharing a look.

"I demand you tell me what's going on!"

"Poor thing, he's delirious."

"Must be. How could he not know?"

That only confused him. He had no idea what was going on. All he'd been told was that the ball was for omegas, and Snoke wanted him to attend, not that Ren would kiss him and have him dragged off. The two brought him to a door he could only guess was Ren's bedroom, based on the dark color scheme and the magic lock. One of the guards pressed a charm to the lock, a bright red locket that was the same color as Ren's favorite spell, and it opened. The two shoved him in, and then closed the door. It had no knob on the inside, and he heard them lock it.

"Let me out! Tell me what's going on!" The two left him. 

Banging on the door did nothing. No one ever went near Ren's room. He gave up after a few minutes, and turned around. Ren's room was dark and dreary, with all sorts of weapons, items, and strange paintings on the walls. There was a portrait of Queen Amidala, and Hux vaguely recalled some story of Ren's that his grandfather, the most powerful mage ever, had been married to her.

The other paintings he couldn't decipher. The Queen's was the only one that had a person.

There were clothes and magic items everywhere, everything in disarray. He hated being in the room, and wanted to go back to the clean and orderly one that Millicent was waiting for him in. She liked to sleep tucked against his knees, or on his face before he woke up due to a lack of air. If he didn't come back before his clock chimed at midnight, before he had the time to shut off the sound, she'd be displeased and meow at him all night.

Ren had an unnecessary amount of shelves and desks shoved against his walls, along with a few chairs that didn't match at all, the three of them carrying piles of clothes. He had the urge to clean up, but was worried that if he touched one of the bottles on the floor, they'd explode or curse him.

The warm feeling inside of him was replaced with an odd feeling he couldn't describe and definitely didn't like. Ren's alpha scent made him dizzy, and not in a good way either.

Ren didn't even have any windows he could escape out of. He decided to look around, wanting to pass the time. Ren had lots of spoils from his battles, and magical items Hux had no idea the use of. Most if them looked like nonsense. 

There was the strangest sensation in his abdomen, like something was bloating inside of him. Taking off his mask, he looked down, but couldn't notice anything different through his shirt. He swallowed. Surely he was just being paranoid. Nothing bad would happen to him, he was too useful. 

Though perhaps he was being punished for something. He couldn't think of anything Snoke would deem worth punishing. Maybe this was just some misunderstanding? He doubted it. Perhaps Ren had finally gotten sick of him and wanted to do something horrible, and had gotten permission from Snoke. That would explain why he was in Ren's room. He just hoped Ren wouldn't decide to punish him like an alpha would an omega. He didn't want to be bred or mated, ever. 

It wasn't like he'd be able to fight back. Ren was stronger than him, and had magic. 

He found an item he recognized. A seeing stone. Snoke had a large one the size of a dinner table, which Snoke used often. This one was only a a little over a foot long, a perfect square. He knew anyone could use one, and put his hands on it. He imagined Snoke, and a picture of the king showed up on the stone. He was still sitting on his throne, looking pleased. Ren was standing next to him.

Snoke frowned, and Hux shouted out as there was pain in his head. He jerked away from the stone, and the pain stopped.

-

Ren noticed Snoke frowning. "What is it, Master?"

"Someone tried to use a seeing stone on me. Ah, it was your stone. I haven't felt it in so long, I forgot what it felt like."

"Hux must be poking around my rooms. You shouldn't hurt him, it'll hurt the child."

"Do not worry, Apprentice. It was simply a mistake. It's no threat if he decides to look at me again, I won't lash out."

-

Well, he was never touching that thing to look at Snoke again. He tried again, but this time with Ren. He hadn't moved much. He suddenly perked up and smiled. " _Hello, Hux. I'll be there in a few hours._ "

Hux yanked his hands away again. He didn't know the person you were viewing could speak to you through thoughts. He felt worse. He went to the bed and sat on it, hugging his knees to his chest. It seemed his assumption that Ren would be coming to torment him was correct.

Twenty minutes after he'd been dragged from the party, he started to feel nauseous. He passed it off as his anxiety, but it didn't go away. It only seemed to intensify, and came in waves. After a particularly strong wave, he got up and went into Ren's bathroom.

The bathroom was nice, although there were more bottles of potions everywhere, along with packets of herbs. Ren had a large tub, big enough for two people to fit comfortably. The nausea didn't go away, so he kneeled down in front of the toilet. 

Forty minutes from the party, he vomited. There was definitely something wrong. There was an odd feeling within his abdomen, and he was visibly bloated. His anxiety only continued to rise. Had Ren poisoned him? Cursed him? He threw up again, whimpering. He rarely ever got sick, and hated the feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he'd vomited. In his youth, maybe.

The weak omega part of him longed for someone to comfort him, but he pushed that want aside. He would figure out how to get himself out of this mess without anyone else. However, every time he got up he felt nauseous and had to puke. After ten minutes, it was just dry heaving. He gave up, and stayed on his knees while his stomach rolled.

The nausea faded after another twenty minutes, marking a full hour from the party. He figured whatever curse was put on him changed every twenty minutes. His stomach was even larger, rounded and peeking over his waistband. He pressed a hand to the small swell, and found that it was firm. 

He was not going to panic. Absolutely not. Getting up, he cleaned out his mouth. After getting rid of most of the taste, he went back into Ren's bedroom. Approaching the door, he looked for a way out. There was no handle, just another lock to place a charm. He wouldn't be able to break out through there. Looking around again, he could have sworn the portrait of Amidala was looking at him sadly.

Eerie. He'd never come back in here again after all this was over. Provided Ren didn't kill him, of course.

Being there were no windows, Hux searched Ren's room hoping he'd find one of the magic lockets. If he could get one of those, he'd be free. Over twenty minutes of searching later, he found that his belly had continued to swell.

He looked pregnant, but that couldn't be possible. No one had bred him, he hadn't had sex in years. No, this was just some part of some curse that was trying to freak him out until Ren came. He felt a bit overheated, and wasn't sure if he was actually feverish or was just imagining it. 

Climbing onto Ren's bed, the alpha's scent was starting to overwhelm him. He buried his face into a pillow and whined, feeling absolutely humiliated. He cursed himself for being an omega and feeling so needy all of the sudden. He hated Ren, and now his scent was turning him on.

He tried to ignore it, but it was difficult. He resisted the urge to rut against Ren's pillow, face burning just at the thought. He got himself through until the next stage by jamming the pillow between his thighs and squeezing it, and was relieved once the feeling faded away. 

Now he really looked pregnant, belly straining against his shirt. His buttons looked ready to pop. He undid them, not wanting to ruin his uniform. He kept his undershirt on, even though it was tight. If it got too much, he'd roll it up.

There was nothing for him to do in this room, and he was starting to get bored and tired. Looking around and being anxious wore him out. Before he knew it, he'd hugged one of Ren's pillows and fallen asleep.

-

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he felt cold. Bleary from his nap, he pushed himself up and yawned. The second thing he noticed, which snapped him fully awake, was the fact that his stomach looked huge. Face burning, he thought he looked like a due mother. While it wasn't a common occurrence, he had seen some pregnant persons, and this was what they looked like when they were close to birth.

He didn't feel anything moving, so surely there was no way a child was inside of him. Though it would explain his odd symptoms. He didn't want to believe it, though, it had to be something else. He wouldn't know what to do if he had a child. How would he take care of it? He had work to do, no time for a child. He barely had time to take care of himself and his cat, much less a human infant. Children needed constant attention and care, which he couldn't give.

Panic rose back up in him when he thought he felt something shift within him. What if he really was pregnant? Ren had put a child inside of him. Was it punishment? A sick joke? Was Ren trying to gain leverage over him, use the fact that Hux was the mother of his child to control him or make him his mate? He'd have to give birth to the thing, he'd never thought about delivering a child before, didn't know anything about the process other than the fact that it was painful, and that a lot of screaming and pushing and blood were involved before the baby came out. He didn't know how long it took, what he'd need for the process, how he'd need to position himself.

He'd heard somewhere that male omegas tended to have more difficulties during birth than anyone. How was he supposed to do it without a doctor present? Knowing Ren, he might be forced to give birth alone in this room.

He pulled a blanket over himself, feeling tears well up in his eyes. How was he supposed to get through this?

His back ached from the new weight, and even his chest felt sore and swollen. He hated everything about this. Why couldn't he just be back in his room, sleeping with Millicent next to him? He wished he had his cat with him for comfort, she was always so sweet when he was upset, always helped him relax.

Hux wasn't sure how long he laid there, trying not to cry, trembling, but his belly only continued to swell. He looked long past full term, and his panic renewed with his next realization.

He was expecting more than one. Twins, or more. He really hoped it wouldn't be more than two. How was he going to take care of not one, but two children? That was double the attention and care. And twins were even more prone to difficult births, he knew. 

Not knowing what he was supposed to do to try and pass the time, he got up, keeping the blanket around his shoulders. His belly protruded in front of him, and he swallowed down his disgust, covering it with the blanket. He tried to pace, but found that it was exhausting to walk, and that he was being forced to waddle. Embarrassed, he retreated back into the bathroom. His back really hurt, so maybe he would use Ren's tub to try and ease the ache. 

He heard the sound of the door opening, and his eyes widened. Ren was back. As quickly as he could, he locked the bathroom door. There was no way out, so he climbed into the tub, tears threatening to fall. He wrapped himself up in the blanket like a cocoon, and stayed still.

The door outside closed, and he heard Ren faintly call his name. Hux squeezed his eyes shut, and a few tears leaked out.

The nausea from earlier returned, and Hux retched. Nothing came up but bile. He coughed a few times, and then cleaned up by turning on the faucet. Ice cold water came out. He wanted to stop crying, so he put his head under the tap while it was running. The shock of the cold made him calm down just a bit. He took a few deep breaths, and then curled up again. It was uncomfortable, but he could deal with it. 

Just laying there and taking even breaths helped him get back to a rational state of mind, quelling the panic. He was still nervous, of course, but not horribly so. After a while, he just wanted to sleep again.

He decided to check on his belly when he felt definite movement inside of him. Unwrapping himself enough to look, he found that he was very large, abdomen heavy and round. His belly button had popped, and there were all sorts of stretch marks on him. Although he wasn't exactly sure, he thought it felt like there were two things moving inside of him. Twins, then.

He rubbed his belly, and one of the babies kicked at his hand. He didn't like the feeling, so he stopped. His belt and pants felt tight, despite having been pushed down a bit, so he undid them. His hips ached, and there was some kind of pressure building up within him. It didn't feel like it was growing anymore, so he gave a breath of relief. His belly cramped painfully, and he grunted.

Ren knocked on the door. "Hux, are you alright in there?"

"G-go away!"

"Snoke said the curse should be finished by now. Are you in labor?"

He didn't respond, not wanting Ren to come in, no matter how much the omega part of him craved an alpha's support. An itch in the back of his mind demanded that he go to a nest to give birth in, but he ignored it. He'd end up making one in his own room, after the twins were born.

Just barely two minutes after his first contraction there was a second, more powerful one. At least things seemed to be moving along quickly, though it really hurt. He held his belly, curling around it. He moaned as it peaked, face flushing as his water broke. He vaguely remembered someone saying that was a normal thing that happened, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. Especially since he'd wet his uniform with some substance he didn't know the identity of.

As much as he didn't want to do this, he knew he needed to get ready to the best of his ability. There was no telling how much time he had before he'd need to stay still and push. He pulled off his boots, cursing at how difficult it was without his boot jack and with his belly in the way. 

He managed to get the rest of his clothes off, only pausing once for a contraction. He wanted to take time to fold his uniform, but pressure in his pelvis said otherwise, and he laid back in the tub, the blanket still around him. Gripping the edge of the tub with one hand, he held his belly with the other. He was starting to sweat already.

After hearing him groan through another harsh contraction, which came much quicker than the others, Ren knocked on the door. "Hux, are you alright?"

Instincts demanded that he let Ren in, but he refused. "Go away!"

"Hux, I'm coming in."

"Don't!" He ducked his head under the blanket, curling up. The door opened, and he flinched. 

Ren walked up to the tub. "What are you doing in there? You should lie on the bed."

"Leave me alone..."

"You need to be comfortable when you give birth. Do you need help getting up?" Ren tried to pull the blanket away, but Hux held onto it, not letting go. "I can carry you."

"Don't touch me!" 

"Why are you so mad at me? You wanted this."

Hux was furious. "No I didn't! Why would I ever want to be dragged off to your room and be forced to bear your children?!" He sat up, head peeking out of the blankets.

"No one forced you to! You showed up at the ball!"

"I don't know what the ball is for! Some servant told me I needed to go! Just go away..."

"The ball was for omegas who were willing to take a curse off of me and bear my child. Snoke made that clear."

"No one told me."

"Snoke said he convinced you to come, that you were the only one suitable for me. Why wouldn't he tell you?"

"Because I never would have agreed!" Hux hunched over his belly and groaned.

"But-" Ren looked hurt. He knelt down, sighing. "I'm going to help you. Do you need anything?"

"I don't know..."

"I'll go get you some pillows. You need a nest." Hux felt like they needed other, more important items, but he didn't know what. Ren returned with pillows and a fresh blanket. Although Hux tried to hold onto it, Ren managed to take away the other blanket while he had a contraction. "You're huge!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"How many are you having?"

"I don't know!" He didn't know for sure that it was twins. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes again. He didn't want to cry in front of Ren. He tugged the new blanket around himself, groaning again.

"No, Hux, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. What else do you need? Wait, do you know anything about labor?"

"No..." There was pressure in his pelvis. He shifted, adjusting the pillows so he could lean against them.

"You look really close. I don't think I'll be able to get a doctor here in time. Why didn't I think about that? You don't have any children, I should have known-"

"I- I think I need to push." One of the twins felt low. His hands trembled as panic rose up again. 

Ren swore under his breath. "Okay. I'll get some towels and supplies. You get comfortable and start pushing when you're ready."

Hux briefly wondered how Ren knew what they needed, but the babies demanded his attention. He spread his legs, putting his feet against the sides of the tub. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax, and then bore down, groaning. He could feel the first baby move down, and tried to ignore it. He managed to push for a few seconds, but then had to take a break. After a few breaths, he bore down again. It was too hard to breathe as he pushed, so he alternated between breathing and pushing.

He panted as the pain faded away, feeling horrible and tired. Ren came back with supplies, and put a towel between his legs. He had a bowl of water and a smaller towel, which he soaked, wrung out, and used to wipe Hux's forehead. The cool cloth felt heavenly against his overheated skin. "Just push when your body tells you to, and the pups will be born in no time."

Gripping the sides of the tub, Hux really didn't want to think about it. Ren stroked his hair, and soon enough he was back to pushing, shouting out. He wanted to lose himself in instinct, for everything to be blurry until it was over, but the pain demanded his attention, and he couldn't just stop focusing and let his body take over. He'd never been able to do that, was horrid at meditating the few times he'd tried.

"You're doing great, Hux. Keep breathing."

"Hurts..."

"I know, but you'll feel better once they're born."

Thanks to Ren's continued encouragement, he was able to bear with all the pushing. He gasped as the head came out, and Ren reached down to support it with a hand. The stretch of the baby burned. It was easier to get the shoulders out, and soon the baby was slipping out into Ren's hands. Hux groaned, leaning back and panting. He wanted to take a nap, but the second baby squirmed, reminding him it was still there and needed to be born.

He felt a bit dazed as his next contraction started. His instinct was torn between wanting him to fuss over his newborn or to focus on giving birth. He bore down, wanting it to be over with so he could sleep. As soon as he fell asleep and woke up in the morning, the sooner he would feel better and be in the right state of mind to deal with all this.

The first baby started crying while Ren tended to it, cutting the cord and cleaning it off. He wrapped the baby in a towel once it was clean and dry. He waited until the contraction passed, and then asked Hux, "Do you want to see our son?"

He didn't respond, but Ren showed him the baby anyways. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. The baby was pink and strange looking, wailing its head off. He couldn't see any resemblance to himself or Ren in it, it just looked wrinkly.

"He looks a lot like you," Ren told him, grinning. Hux couldn't see it. Another contraction took his attention away, and Ren put the baby down to help him. 

Blinking, Hux wondered why everything looked so blurry. He ignored it, and kept pushing. The baby's wailing started to fade away. Perhaps it had fallen asleep. Hux felt so tired.

"Hux?" Ren's voice was distant. Hux didn't bother turning to look at him. "Hux, don't pass out, stay awake."

He wasn't going to pass out, though he was feeling faint. It was getting more difficult to focus on pushing. 

"You're losing a lot of blood, I'm going to try to get the baby out with magic, okay?"

He'd never trusted Ren's magic before. But he was too tired to form words. He could only cry out with the feeling of the baby descending far quicker than it should have. There was even more pain as it started to come out, and Ren slowed down his magic, cursing. "You tore a bit, but I'll call a doctor, don't worry. Just keep breathing and stay awake."

The baby came out, and Hux really wanted to sleep. He doubted he'd lost that much blood. Ren was overreacting. It would be fine if he laid down and got some rest. He could see the second baby, and it looked just like the first, just covered in fluids and blood.

"Hux!"

-

Hux woke up in his room, feeling awfully sore. His whole body seemed to ache, and all his limbs felt heavy. It almost felt like there was a weight on his chest. Then the weight moved, and he realized there actually was weight on his chest. A small mouth latched onto his nipple, and he realized what it was.

He looked down, and two babies, a little less pink and wrinkly than before, but still rather strange looking, were bundled up in a sling, both pressed up against his chest. One was sleeping, and the other was nursing. He was propped up on his bed, and as he looked around, he could see he'd somehow acquired a lot of new pillows and blankets, along with other things. Someone had made him a nest, dressed him in pajamas, bundled up and secured the babies to him, and brought baby supplies, including a black crib.

The pillows had Ren's scent on it, and his room was filled with the alpha's scent. It was oddly comforting. Millicent was curled up on a pillow by his feet. The sleeping baby woke up and whined. He lifted up his arm and touched its cheek, rubbing it until it calmed down. It turned towards him, opening its mouth. He gently turned its head, and it also started nursing.

It felt weird, and he wasn't sure if he hated the feeling, but he was too tired and sore to care. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep, but the door opened right as he did. "Hux! You're up!"

Both of the babies startled, and Hux could feel milk dribbling down his chest as they opened their mouths and started crying. He opened his eyes and looked around for a towel. There was a small hand cloth nearby, so he grabbed that and wiped himself clean. As an afterthought, he wiped around the babies' mouths too. 

"I'm sorry, were they sleeping?"

"Eating." Hux wasn't sure how to comfort them, so he just patted their backs, feeling ridiculous as Ren stared at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore. What happened?" 

Ren came up to the bed and sat on the edge. Hux had half a mind to kick him out of his nest for getting in it without his permission, but didn't have to. Ren noticed his glare and stood back up. "You lost a lot of blood and passed out. The doctors did some spells and stitched you up-"

"Stitched?"

"They don't recommend walking for a few days." Hux vaguely recalled Ren telling him he tore. "Also, I... Snoke ordered me to bond you."

" _What?_ "

"Both of the boys are displaying magic already, and he said that they'll be healthier and stronger if they're raised by a bonded omega." Ren frowned. "I knew you wouldn't like it being done without permission, but I can't disobey him."

Hux supposed it wasn't too horrible, to be mated to Ren. At least them being bonded would mean that Ren's alpha instinct would make him want to keep him happy and protected. Now he wouldn't have to worry about ever having to face Ren's rage, and hopefully he would cause less destruction in the palace and to their army to cause him less stress.

"It's... fine. So, will you be helping me raise the children?"

"If you'll let me! I thought I wouldn't want to, but now that they're here..."

Ren seemed far more knowledgable about children than him, so Hux nodded. He could see that Ren wanted to be allowed on the nest, so Hux sighed and gestured to the bed. Ren pulled off his boots and climbed on. He set himself right up against Hux, looking down at the babies, who were finally starting to calm down.

"They're so cute." Ren offered his finger to one, and the baby grabbed it.

"They look weird. Are they supposed to look like this?"

"Yes. Have you never seen a baby before?"

"Only from a distance. Are they small, or are newborns supposed to be this tiny?"

"Hux, they're pretty big for newborns, especially for twins. What do you want to name them?" They were so little, he didn't understand how Ren thought they were big. How could a baby be even smaller?

"No family names." He wouldn't be able to look at his sons if either of them were named Vader. "And I'm not fond of any names that begin with A, either."

"Similar names, since they're twins?"

"Are they identical or do they look different...?"

"The one in a blue blanket was born first. They're identical."

"What if we mix them up?"

"Their magical signatures are different. I can tell them apart by that." Hux knew he was going to mix them up. "We'll think of something when you're not so tired. Get some more rest. I'll watch over the babies."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't name the babies because I was too lazy to pick names  
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
